Irony of Retirement
by Mistress Ashley
Summary: There was a certain irony in the 'retirement' of a Slayer. Small BtVS/Supernatural x-over. Blink and you'll miss it. Open for continuation/adoption.


Disclaimer: I do no own Supernatural or Buffy. They belong to Joss Whedon and Company and Eric Kripke and Company. If push came to shove I probably don't even owne the one unnamed OC character.

AN: A small hazy appearance from the boys, if you squint it could be anyone. I tend to have trouble with writing/punctuation of voices/talking so I usually have no voices and all thoughts.

Also, I will not, repeat **NOT**, continue this but I did leave the ending open so if someone wants to pick it up and run with it let me know. Or, you know, just send me a link when the first chapter is posted. Doesn't really matter to me.

_A note about the ritual that I couldn't find a way to work in. This ritual starts with small animal sacrifices and leads up to a human (or Slayer - up to you) sacrifice. It takes weeks to reach the end. Days of mental preparation (to be able to handle the power) and of course the days/weeks of sacrifices. That's a LOT of power being built. That should also explain the extra blood in the manip._

**Check my profile for link to Irony of Retirement manip**

No beta ... sadly, all mistakes are mine.

------------------

_Buffy thoughts_

------------------

She can feel herself slipping away. It was funny. She could fight demons, vampires, even the First and it was a human that got the drop on her.

She'd been enjoying her retirement. Probably a bit too much if something like this could happen. It had been a weekend, Dawn had been at Watcher headquarters, so she was on her own. She'd gone to a club - drank, danced and finally been picked up by a guy. Totally normal from what her Slayer sense was telling her.

She strained to remember what happened after walking out of the club. The guy had been a few steps behind her ... she'd felt a sting in the back of her neck. _He'd **drugged** her!_ Ingected something and it must have been a pretty potent something because it'd knocked her out almost immediately. Could he have known she was a slayer? The drug had her leaning towards his knowing. So, was it her he was looking for or just any Slayer?

She could still feel the drug weighing her limbs or maybe that was just the blood loss. She could also hear the guy chanting. It didn't sound like Willow's Latin or any other language she could identify. That alone scared her, with all the research the Scoobies had done she could identify, if not speak, a lot of languages, demon and human.

He seemed to be reaching a crescendo and she could barely breathe, her vision growing dark. _It was in moments like these you tend to do the most thinking_, she thought inanely. _And from what movies and books say this is when your life is supposed to flash before your eyes and you pray._ She'd never done it before her other deaths and she wandered if she should give that a try this time?

So she did. She prayed for Dawn, for Willow and Xander and Giles. Faith and the mini Slayers. She prayed for the world because this spell had to be world ending to require a Slayer to power it. Her mind wandered through her life and she prayed for those who'd moved on to fight the good fight somewhere else. Angel, Cordy, Oz. Riley. Even Wesley. And she prayed for herself. If she couldn't be rescued she prayed for Heaven again. She prayed to stay there.

It was just her luck that the door was kicked in and a shot rang out. _Not the Scoobies then._ She saw the hazy shapes of two men, blonde and brown haired. The brown haired one seemed to be very tall, though that could just be her short thoughts thinking.

_Hunks to the rescue_ was her last thought as darkness closed in around her.

------------------

She came to to a beeping sound and the sent of antiseptic filling her nose. _Hospital_, she thought groggily. _So I'm not dead or I was and I've been brought back again ... I don't remember Heaven, or Hell,_ flashed wryly through her mind, _so I probably didn't die._

She was struggling to push herself upright when a nurse bustled into the room.

------------------

Before she knew it she was tucked back into bed with a phone and the, _fake_ accompanied by a snort echoed through her mind, names and description of the men who had dropped her off. She just hoped it was enough information for Willow to find them.

The End


End file.
